The Doc Is In
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: The Doc is in and Goku is in for a BIG surprise. When forced to see the doctor against his will, Goku never expected a blue bombshell to walk into his life and turn everything he knew upside down. Yet, this unexpected turn of events takes a turn for the worse as Goku has to decide if running is worth it... **Rated M**


**The Doc Is In**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: The Doc is in and Goku is in for a BIG surprise. When forced to see the doctor against his will, Goku never expected a blue bombshell to walk into his life and turn everything he knew upside down. Yet, this unexpected turn of events takes a turn for the worse as Goku has to decide if running is worth it...**

**Note: I'm outside my comfort zone on this…**

**NOTE 2: THIS STORY IS RATED MATURE FOR A REASON. MEGAKT SMUT IS IN THIS STORY! IF YOU ARE NOT OF THE APPROPRIATE AGE OR IF THAT KIND OF STUFF DOES NOT SUIT YOU, THEN LEAVE NOW!**

**…**

* * *

**...**

"Dad!" Goten sighed in exasperation. Son Goku, the strongest warrior on the planet, was currently fighting against the strong hold of his two sons, Goten and Gohan, Piccolo, and Trunks Briefs. A look of panic was etched across his face as he tried to ascend, but the cuff around his wrist was negating any power boosts and blocking his ability to IT.

"This-" Gohan grunted as Goku's elbow slammed into his stomach. "Is for your own good!" He finished between gasps. Though Bulma's creation was helping to hamper Goku's efforts, it didn't leave the man completely helpless. The three Saiyans plus one Namek were struggling to keep Goku in place.

"Get me out of here!" Goku demanded as he continued his struggles until a knock sounded at his door. Everyone froze, and a sense of dread settled within Goku's stomach. His son's had been unable to get him to the hospital, so, as a last resort, they had managed to find a doctor to make house calls.

"Dad!" Gohan slammed a fist into Goku's face, trying to draw his father out of his frenzy. "We wouldn't do this if it wasn't important. We don't know how much the future has changed since future Trunks came and brought you the medicine."

"With Mom gone, you are all we have left, Dad," Goten answered sincerely. "You can't ignore your health all because you're scared that the Doc will have to give you a shot!" The truth of his son's words coupled with the pleading look in his eyes was enough to calm Goku and bring him to his senses. It also helped that Vegeta was standing in the corner watching all of this with a look of superiority.

"I'll try," Goku sighed and hung his head. He allowed Goten to lead him to the couch while Gohan went to open the door. Piccolo and Trunks stood behind the couch, one hand each on Goku's shoulders just in case he had a change of heart suddenly. Goku stared at the floor in hopes that not looking at the problem would help to keep him from it.

He winced when he heard the door open and two sets of footsteps headed his way. Goku gulped and tried to summon the courage to look up and face his doom-er-doctor. Yet, it was incredibly hard. Only when a pair of dainty feet wearing a pair of bright blue stilettos came into his sight did he move his gaze.

ChiChi had been dead for five years. She had died peacefully in her sleep at the ripe old age of eighty-three, and though he Goku wished he could bring her back, it was impossible. The Dragon Balls were gone, and he would never wish her back only to lose her all over again. His time of mourning had passed but he would always miss her.

Yet, as Goku's eyes trailed up the long, creamy legs belonging to those dainty feet, his mind could not help but to appreciate the delicate beauty standing before him. Endless legs gave way to generous hips, a tiny waist, a nice bust, and the most stunning pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. When black met blue, Goku's eyes widened as a hard jerk was felt under his sternum.

Suddenly, any worry or fear that he had felt was now gone. It was replaced by a sudden and very strong sense of desire. It had been years since he had felt something even remotely close to this. A need like no other overtook him.

"Hello, Son-san," The woman spoke with an air of professionalism with a slight hint of nervousness. "My name is Dr. Mizuno." She bowed and Goku straightened in his seat. The feel of two hands holding him back caused him to growl. When she bowed, the blue dress that so nicely matched her hair and eyes provided him with a more than generous view of her breasts.

His beast was licking its chops just by imagining himself peeling her out of it and leaving her in only that doctor's lab coat.

"We'll leave you to your work," Vegeta suddenly spoke and his amusement was obvious. "Let him go, boys." Vegeta ordered. Trunks sent his father a curious look, but it went ignored. As for Piccolo, he sent a glare towards Vegeta, but knew not to argue. If anyone knew Goku, it was Vegeta. It didn't matter how much Vegeta argued the point. He knew Goku better than anyone, including Piccolo and Goku's two sons.

Goku sent an appreciative look when Vegeta forced the others to leave. Of course, his two sons weren't too happy with being dragged out of their old home, but Goku wasn't worried about that at the moment. Vegeta would explain it to them. For now, Goku had more important things to concentrate on, like the woman in front of him.

**…**

"What the hell?!" Gohan demanded after shaking free of Vegeta's grip.

"Trust me," Vegeta grunted while shoving Gohan away from the house. "You don't want to interfere. Besides, the only thing that Onna has to worry about is walking away bow legged." He grinned.

"Huh?" Gohan questioned in confusion.

"OH!" Goten grinned widely as he caught onto Vegeta's meaning.

"You're telling me Goku felt the pull for her?" Trunks questioned with a look of disbelief.

"WHAT?!" Gohan all but screamed as realization dawned on him. A look of pure shock and disbelief covered his features as he tried to wrap his mind around this new information.

"Unless you have a death wish, I wouldn't go back inside," Vegeta threw that information over his shoulder before taking off towards his house. There was no way in hell he was going to stick around and eavesdrop on his rival getting laid.

**…**

Setting her bag down on the floor next to the couch, Ami adjusted her glasses and reviewed the chart she had brought with her regarding her current patient. She had not missed the lewd look that had been sent her way, but it was nothing new. She was used to it from having to work in the hospital, but she would maintain a professional sense of decorum. Besides, if her patient became too unruly, she always had a special sedative on hand for such occasions.

"Son-san-"

"Call me Goku," He interrupted her with a deep purr lighting his voice.

"Son-san," Ami reiterated. "I'm going to begin with your vitals." Laying the clipboard aside, she quickly moved to sit next to him. Her hand fell over his wrist. For a moment, she eyed his other wrist where the mechanical cuff resided, but then removed her gaze from it. She counted his pulse and respirations before pulling out the blood pressure cuff and stethoscope.

Goku grinned as he held his arm out. He purposefully clenched his fist so that his muscles would bulge, making her fumble with the cuff. A flustered blush highlighted her cheeks, and he couldn't help but wonder just how much he could make her blush and how far that blush would reach.

"Son-san—"

"Goku," He corrected.

Ami sighed and adjusted her glasses once more. _Just count to ten_, she thought to herself, but it wasn't working. In all her years doing this, she had never felt so uncomfortable in her life. This man was making it very hard for her to concentrate and do her work! Eyes narrowed in determination, Ami bravely met his gaze.

"If you can't relax your arm, I will have to sedate you," She threatened, but it was a bluff.

While Goku enjoyed the fire in her eyes, he relented when he realized his efforts were causing an opposite effect. He simply watched as she continued her work, taking his blood pressure and marking his vitals on his chart.

"I'm going to need to listen to your heart and lungs," Ami spoke while putting away the cuff and adjusting the stethoscope. With the ear buds in place, she tapped the end to test it, and when she looked back at her patient, she found him shirtless. Her entire face turned beet red as her eyes roamed his muscular features.

Ami suddenly found herself feeling a lot warmer than when she had first come into the house. Gulping, she licked her lips as she tried to come up with something to say. None of her patients had ever been this forward with her, and never before had she responded in any way, especially physical, to their advances. Yet, this man she had just met had her ogling his chest and wondering if the scars on his chest were as rough as they looked.

She had to fist her hands to keep herself from reaching out to touch them.

"You okay, Doc?" Goku questioned and he wasn't ashamed to admit he was damn smug about it too. It was obvious that she was enjoying the view, and he'd be more than happy to show her even more. Before he could suggest it, cold metal met with his chest, snapping him out of his fantasy of her prescribing him a round of intense fucking with her as his practicing physician.

The metal moved from one area of his chest to another, and when it reached his back, she instructed him to breathe deeply. He followed her instructions only because they required her to move closer to him. As she leaned towards him, he couldn't help but to soak in her scent, and it caused him to purr in delight. He wondered if she tasted as good as she smelled.

Ami blinked in shock as the rhythmic sound of his purr was amplified and rang through her ears. He sounded like a cat! Removing the ear buds from her ears, she moved to feel his throat, searching for any abnormal swelling in his glands. When her skin touched his this time, she felt a shock flow through her system. Every nerve ending came alive, and her heart started to beat erratically in her chest.

What the hell was wrong with her?!

"Um," she coughed and quickly moved to stand. She retrieved her bag and dug through it. He was past due on his shot. Since the first heart virus outbreak, a mutation had occurred within the virus, and everyone was required by law to be immunized, especially those who had suffered in the initial outbreak. When her hand locked around the syringe and pulled it free, she was surprised to find a drastic change in her patient.

Instead of the air of seduction surrounding him, he became quite startled and ….scared?

"Shit," Goku mumbled to himself as his instincts told him to run.

_NO!_ His inner Saiyan argued. Running meant leaving their mate and that wasn't going to happen. Goku groaned as he suffered an internal struggle between himself and the part of him that was Saiyan and demanding to take over.

"Son-san?" Ami's soft voice floated to him. He was still struggling to maintain control, but the way she spoke made it so much harder to concentrate. She sounded so innocent and unsure and it was a fucking turn on!

_She won't be so innocent when I'm done with her,_ His beast purred in delight while images of her naked and writhing form filled Goku's mind. Her scent became stronger and flooded his system as she sat next to him again. With the needle in her hand, Goku was forced to decide whether to surrender to his beast's wishes, bite her, fuck her, mate her, or his own, to run as far away from that needle as possible…

It was all a blur to her, but Ami suddenly found herself pinned to the couch with a very aggressive male looming over her. Every inch of his form was pressed against her and he was… growling? Ami's eyes widened in shock as panic began to take over. Just what had she gotten herself into?

"Son-san?" She asked shakily as his face bent towards her and… was he sniffing her!? And there was that crazy ass sound again, like a big cat purring its head off, and coupled with the vibration of it rushing through her body, Ami was mortified by the fact that it was actually turning her on.

"Goku," he ground out, burying his nose in the crook of her neck to breathe deeply, her cool, fresh scent calming him and arousing him simultaneously. "You smell so good, doc… mmm…" He felt her shift then and snarled down at her, giving her neck a warning nip as he pinned her arms back. "Don't move."

"Please, Son-san, you're scaring me," she whispered as she struggled again to no avail.

"Goku," he reminded her as he loosened his grip on her wrists a little and drug his lips slowly up her jaw to nip at her earlobe. "Taste even better than you smell," he sighed, deliriously happy with the way she was following orders and holding perfectly immobile for his exploration of her. "Keep still and I'll taste every inch of you, doc."

Her face turning an impossible shade of red, Ami vigorously shook her head in protest, her eyes wide in fear at the thought of him doing… she swallowed hard and trembled… _that_. But then again, the thought of it was making her feel hot and bothered and it ached between her legs as the image of him wrapping her legs around his shoulders popped unbidden into her mind. "Ok, Son-san… don't make me get the sedative," she squeaked, glancing over at the black bag that was just out of reach.

"No need," he chuckled, "you've already got just what I need to relax, Blue. And if I have to remind you to call me Goku one more time…" he let it trail off there and decided to let her fill in the blanks as he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue and gave her one slow grind of his arousal into her core.

Her immediate whimper and the slightest responding lift of her hips had his tail swaying happily as it continued to spread his Saiyan pheromones in the air to further seduce her; they were already working, if the level of arousal he was smelling was any indicator, but his beast assured him that more was better since they'd only just met her less than ten minutes ago.

"Goku… I… I feel so light-headed… please let me up," the little doctor whimpered, squirming against him as he pressed into her heat once more and she felt him grinding over her clit.

"Not a chance," he murmured, turning his head to gently press his lips to hers. The Saiyan growled in approval when she actually returned it with another rocking of her hips, followed by a slight arching into his palm as he cupped a breast and teased the nipple through the cloth of her dress. "And I love… the way you… said my name," he breathed between slow, leisurely kisses. "Yours?"

"Ami," she managed to gasp just before he pressed for a deeper kiss, his tongue sliding over her lower lip and begging for her to open to him. So unbelievably aroused by his scent and the feeling of that hard, gorgeous body pressing to her intimately, she opened to him and moaned at the best flavor to ever hit her tastebuds. He tasted like the summer sun, fresh and warm and inviting, and every inch of her was begging for more of it.

Sensing her gradual surrender to his beast's seduction, Goku began to pull at her lab coat so he could get to her dress, and soon enough was baring her to the waist, his calloused palms making her moan and arch into his every touch. And then his lips were at her breasts, his tongue teasing and caressing a nipple before drawing it in to suck, and Ami moaned loudly and buried her freed hands in his hair in reaction. "Goku…"

"Good girl, you remembered my name again," he purred, snaking his tail up her dress to reward her. "Come for me," he ordered as he slipped the silky tip inside of her panties and pressed it against her aching clit.

It was this one movement from him that pulled her from the flood of desire raking over her entire form and drowning out the saner part of her mentality. Yet, as he pressed firmer against that sensitive bundle of nerves, it helped to clear her mind. The realization of what was happening dawned on her. Gasping, Ami's hands slid from his hair to his chest. Goku had mistaken her gasp for one of pleasure, and moved his tail to her entrance. Before he could find it, a blast of cold wind and ice forced him off of her body.

He rolled to the floor as Ami quickly stood and grabbed her coat. She slid it on and held it closed with one hand while the other grabbed her medical bag. Her mind was running a mile a minute as she turned to rush towards the door. If she didn't get out of this house now, then she doubted that she would ever make it out without surrendering to him.

No one had ever been able to turn her body against her like he just had and it terrified her on a deeper level. She ignored the part of her that whispered traitorous thoughts of surrendering to him. A small shriek escaped from her as a furry appendage wrapped around her waist while his two strong hands grabbed at her arms.

"No!" Ami cried out in disbelief. How had he recovered so quickly? Her hand had just brushed the doorknob when he caught her, but a normal man should have still been lying on the ground in pain. Just _what_ the hell was he!?

A gasp mixed with pain and excitement flew from her as she found herself pinned against the door. His firm grip on her wrists forced her to drop her bag, and it fell loudly to the floor. Using his foot, Goku kicked it out of the way and grinned in delight at his beautiful prey.

_She ran!_ His beast roared in satisfaction. She had unknowingly just given him every right to her and his inner Saiyan was more than happy to act on that right! "Mine," he purred in her ear from behind, pressing the length of his hard body flush to her soft curves. Goku could feel her trembling in a mixture of fear and desire as he nipped at the lab coat just over her shoulder and began to swish his tail around once more while he began to peel the offensive clothing from her to bare her from the waist up again. "Much better," he chuckled as he turned her to face him and locked eyes with her, feeling the pull yet again. "Don't worry, doc… it's going to feel wonderful," he assured her softly.

His words snapped her out of the haze his musk had been building inside of her and Ami began to struggle again, her powers going haywire as she zapped him with blasts of ice over and over. But it had little effect on him now that he was expecting it and he still had a tight, unyielding hold on her as he lifted her slightly and carried her back to the couch.

Placing his petite cargo on the massive sofa, Goku kept a secure hold on her as she continued her little struggles, but the blasts of ice were becoming less frequent as he kept up his gentle assault, nipping and kissing at her throat, teasing her breasts, the movement of his tail never ceasing as its powers of persuasion went to work on her senses. "Relax, Ami… I'm not going to hurt you," he breathed in her ear.

She could only respond in a whimper as he bent his head to her breast and resumed the slow, sweet suckling right where he'd left off, his purr changing tack into something low and seductive as he pushed her dress up to her hips to reveal her blue cotton panties. Goku fleetingly wondered if everything on her was blue as he tugged at them, and grinned against her nipple as he spotted a thatch of well-trimmed sapphire hair concealing her sex. "Mmm… a natural blue," he purred in excitement.

Ami normally would have responded to that—she'd heard enough "natural blue" jokes in her life—but the combination of his hands, mouth and musk were making her soft and willing and all she could do was arch into his hand and moan into his mouth as he kissed her and pressed his fingers beyond her folds to stroke her.

"Does that feel good, Ami?" He whispered as his mouth shifted from hers to her bared shoulder.

He wasn't teasing her in the slightest, and as he pressed and rubbed her clit she moaned loudly and nodded, her hands clutching tightly at his back. "Don't stop," she whimpered, "I'm about to come…" She heard him groan in response, and the pleasure was suddenly coupled with pain as she felt her underwear vanish and his tail pressed into her. "Ah! Hurts!"

Goku immediately pulled his tail out of her and his beast growled in approval; she was definitely a virgin, and this gorgeous little mate of his was about to be his and _only_ his for the rest of her life. The part of his mind that was just Goku also noted that the couch wasn't the ideal place to lose one's virginity and immediately IT'd them to his bed, where he quickly stripped her of the rest of her clothing and renewed the sound of her moans with a deep kiss, his fingers resuming their gentle massaging of the bead between her thighs.

Her eyes rolling back at the renewed waves of pleasure washing through her, Ami began touching him in return, her hands sliding over the muscular chest she'd so admired the moment his shirt had come off, drifting further south to brush over the proof of his desire for her. The sound of his purr vibrating even louder encouraged her to explore as he drove her closer to climax, and she grasped him gently through his pants, marveling at her first time touching a man in a manner that wasn't strictly professional. It was thick and hard, and much bigger than anything she'd seen during her clinicals or even during her years of practice as a physician, and she couldn't help but want to see and touch it without his clothes in the way.

But before she could tug at the hem of his gi, a tsunami of ecstasy was crashing over her, tightening every muscle in her body. Ami went stiff in his arms as she cried out loudly, the sound muffled by his mouth crashing into hers in a deep, passionate kiss. "Want these gone?" He finally rumbled when he felt her hand tugging at his gi. A little nod and a rocking of her hips had him flaring his ki… only to find that it was still in check from that stupid device on his wrist, so Goku simply tore them off and pressed his throbbing erection into her small, soft palm. "Wanna check me for a hernia, doc? Should I turn my head and cough?" He chuckled as her fingers gently explored him.

He was surprised to hear her reply, her voice low and sultry in his ear as he used his tail to gently work her entrance, flexing it as it stretched her in preparation for his invasion. "No hernia… but is your prostate in working order?"

"Been awhile since I had an exam," he purred, "but I'll be more than happy to give you a sample for testing."

Dear gods, the dirty talk was turning her on even more than she ever thought it would, and Ami's head rolled back and she whimpered with delight as she felt his tail slowly move deeper, now massaging her hymen as his lips moved back to her breasts and sent little curls of pleasure washing through her once more. And then his mouth was moving down and she gripped his shoulders with her thighs, her hands burying in his hair as he began to lick at her oversensitive bud, making her moan and writhe beneath him.

Totally rapt at the sounds of her pleasure, Goku began to suck and move his tail a little, and when she came for him almost immediately he groaned happily despite the slight pain in his tail from how much she'd tightened around it. Gods, it was going to feel so good when he made her do that around his cock. "Need you," he purred as he slid back up and kissed her forcefully, his tail slipping from her folds only to be replaced with something much thicker.

Ami stiffened as he pressed his entry, her body clenching up at the invasion and her nails digging into his back in reaction. "Hurts," she whimpered as the head of his cock met her barrier.

"Relax," he groaned, using every ounce of self-control he possessed not to drive forward. She felt so good, so warm and tight, and his beast was roaring from the need to feel her engulfing him entirely. "It'll feel so good for both of us, Ami," he breathed over her lips before kissing her gently, dialing back the intensity in order to relax her, his hands slowly stroking over every bit of soft, creamy skin they could find.

He waited until she gave a little rocking of her hips before driving forward, filling her completely in a series of short, firm thrusts, then holding still as soon as he was locked deep inside of her. She was panting for air, clearly fighting not to cry from the pain, and even Goku's beast relented at the sight of her discomfort and purred softly for her. "Shh… it's ok, baby… I'm going to make it feel good now," he assured her as he began to nip and lick at her shoulder, his gums aching as every primal instinct was screaming at him to bite down. He could no longer draw out the moment when he heard her gasp with pleasure, and Goku bit down hard, his eyes rolling back and his cock erupting inside of her at the first taste of her blood. Even his purr paused as a whimper came from his throat and he saw white; he'd never felt such pure, raw ecstasy in all of his life, not even with his first mate.

The sharp pain she'd felt during the tearing of her hymen had just faded to a dull ache when Goku had sunk his teeth into her, but despite the sheer pleasure washing through her when he'd bitten down, Ami was still waiting for more when he'd suddenly come. "Well, we know your prostate's working," she managed wryly, trying not to feel upset over his premature orgasm. She'd lost her virginity, only to give it up to a one minute man, apparently… but maybe it had been awhile since he'd last been with a woman?

"Baby, that was just an intermission," Goku purred, flexing his hips a bit to test the waters. He smirked down at her when he heard her thoughts and her surprise over the fact that he was still rock hard, then stopped when he sensed her pain. "Trust me, Ami. As soon as you've adjusted to me, I'll show you just how long I can go without a break," he chuckled. "And," he breathed in her ear, "I'm going to make you come so many times you'll be begging me to stop."

"I don't think I'm ready for that sort of thing just yet," she whimpered, her thoughts going mad with images of just what he could do to her and how loud he could make her scream his name. She winced when he moved again, her nails digging deep into his arms, but relaxed when he immediately stopped and reached between them to rub her clit again.

"Better?" When Ami gasped and nodded and he felt her flex around him, Goku purred and leaned forward to clean her mark and sighed happily when she moaned in response. Giving her another little test thrust, he didn't stop when he felt her hips lift in reaction for more, but kept his motions slow and gentle. "That's it," he encouraged when she moaned again.

"Goku… it… it feels so good," Ami whispered in wonder when he began to suck at where he'd bitten her, his tail replacing his hand to massage that bundle of nerves so he could grip her hips and lift her a little for a better angle. "Oh! Right there!"

"Right… here?" Goku asked hoarsely, his purr hitching loudly as he tried to keep himself from coming again so soon. Damn it all, she felt so fucking good that he could barely rein in the urge to just slam into her over and over and slake his lust… but no, he had to hold out for her, it would be only fair.

"Yes," she moaned softly, cradling his head to her shoulder when he bit down again and the action pushed her even closer to the precipice.

"Bite me when you're coming," he ordered hoarsely as he moved a little harder, pressing his ruddy skin to her lips. "Just do it, Ami," he added when he sensed a protest in her mind through the still-forming bond.

Too caught up in her rapture to argue, the doctor cried out softly and bit down on his shoulder just hard enough to bruise, arching her hips for more of him. "Please… so close…"

"_Harder_," Goku groaned, "break the skin, Ami."

Thankfully he didn't need to tell her again; Ami sunk her teeth into his shoulder again and screamed her sudden climax into the bite when he did the same to her, the intense rapture so overwhelming that she could only hang onto him and pray that she wouldn't die from something so strong and passionate.

Stars dotted her vision for a while, and when they finally began to fade, Ami gently released his shoulder. Her eyes took in the site of the bite mark and she blushed. She had done that! Her head leaned back and she closed her eyes as she struggled to calm her heart and breathing. Goku started to shift above her, and as he raised himself up on his hands, he couldn't help but smile down at her.

Ami blushed at the loving look and turned her gaze away. If the girls ever found out about this, she would never hear the end of it, especially from Minako and Makoto! Who would have thought the book worm scared to death by love letters would let her own patient turn her into a wanton woman.

Suddenly, Goku began to chuckle above her and took advantage of her turned head so that he could nuzzle her neck and whisper into her ear. "I'd _really_ love to see that outfit of yours, Blue." His chuckle sent shivers down her spine, and she was immediately aware that his cock was hardening inside of her once more. Wait… _What outfit?_

"You know exactly which outfit," He grinned when her thoughts turned to panic. Apparently she was just realizing the effects of the bond. He could read her thoughts and she his'. The fact that he had started digging through her mind and found out who she was and who her friends were startled her.

"Sailor Mercury, huh? That would explain that attack from earlier," When she started to struggle against him, he took her shoulder in his mouth in warning. His tongue stroked over the mark of her shoulder in hopes of distracting her and it worked. He could smell her renewed arousal filling the air once more.

"Stop that," Ami demanded as she pushed against his chest. She would not have him use her body against her in order to avoid the subject at hand. The analytical and more rational part of her brain was quickly recovering from the earlier bout of temporary insanity induced by her traitorous hormones and his god-like form.

"I don't think I want to," Goku grinned as his hands began to explore her body once more. He couldn't get enough of her. "You're very addicting, Doc."

"If you don't stop right now—"

"Will you transform?" He began to purr deeply as thoughts of ripping off her fuku came to the forefront of his mind. He made sure to think as loudly as possible, sharing those images with her. He took extreme delight in the way her face turned brightly red and that hue continued to travel down her neck and to the top of her chest. She still had that innocent quality radiating from her, and it made him want her all over again.

Ami began to try and find a way to escape his hold. The man was too addicting for his own damn good, but she needed a moment to think without him seducing the hell out of her again. Her blue eyes scanned her immediate area, but there wasn't anything for her to use. Even if there was, if he could stand up to her ice attacks, what use would a lamp or piece of furniture do against him? Then, realization dawned, and she made sure to think of anything but what she was about to do.

"Doc—" Goku began but was interrupted as Ami used her hand to grab his head and yank it down. Her mouth found his easily, and he groaned in delight as she immediately sought access to his mouth. Any curiosity or lingering doubts about the sudden change in her demeanor vanished. His entire attention was devoted to the blue vixen trapped under him.

Goku yelped when he felt a sudden sting, followed by the burn of an injection in his ass cheek. "OOOOOOOOW!" He howled, his erection immediately fading as he realized she'd just given him the vaccine.

"Hush, you big baby," Ami snorted as she removed the needle from his flesh and tucked it back into her subspace-right where she'd stuck it when she'd freed her hand to fight him off the first time. "After all, you gave me a prick... why shouldn't you get one in return? And I'll be damned if the man I'm having sex with isn't up-to-date on all his vaccinations!"

"Did you have to be so rough?" He cupped his ass and rubbed the still sore spot. Ami sent him an incredulous look, causing him to chuckle when he realized the irony of the situation. "Okay, you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Ami stated. "Now, unless you want another shot, get off." Goku grinned and leered at her.

"Yes, ma'am," Ignoring the pain throbbing in his ass, Goku pressed himself firmly against her and slowly began to rock himself in and out of her completely. His cock recovered quickly from the shocked deflation and was ready for another round of her.

"That is NOT what I meant Son-san!" Ami yelled

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Don't look at me and don't blame me. This is all MegaKat's fault! **

**This is a ONE-SHOT!**

**Note: Special thanks to MegaKat for writing the smut!**

**Megakat's AN: Yeah, so many jokes went through my head about the prick line, such as "you're complaining about this itty bitty needle when you just injected me with THAT thing!?" But that's the one I settled on while Thor made cracks about protein injections and the like, heee...**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


End file.
